Secrets Forged From Truth
by MacabreDiva
Summary: While all Deception Requires Secrecy, All Secrecy is Not Meant to Deceive - Sessela Bok When Secrets are created to keep a brother and sister bound to an organization; it makes it really hard to accept kindness or strength from anyone. The secrets they keep, could either help or destroy the people around them. CullenxOC


_~ It's Amazing What Secrets a Smile Can Hide ~_

In an alternate universe I would not be here. I would be warm, comfortable, maybe even in the bed of a strange man I met that night; but definitely not here. Fate isn't that kind however, I think we all learn that lesson eventually, some earlier than others; the outcome is inevitable though.

A cool breeze slaps my face, waking me up from the rat hole I dug myself into. My brother, beside me, his eyes as clouded as mine. I wonder if his thoughts are the same.

"You know, thinking about what could be isn't normally recommended", he mentions.

Damn, he's good.

I chuckle to myself slightly. "Let's just get there. I'm cold, and a drink doesn't sound like a terrible idea. Even if we're the performance tonight".

"We aren't supposed to indulge on a job. You know that".

It's always about the job isn't it? I guess when you are a bard, the job is the only distinction you get in the gilded cage. At least it's a pretty cage.

I look up, the castle we are slowly approaching is minutes away. I look at my brother. "Skyhold?"

"The one and only."

A smile creeps along my lips. The only time I get this kind of excitement is before a job.

"Showtime".

At the gates, we await approval from the Inquisitor to set foot in Skyhold. I'm a little irritated, the cold wind is absolutely dreadful, and is continuing to become more irritating as time passes. Who is the Inquisitor to hold such power?

"He did close the breach," a silence follows after and begins to hover slightly in the air like a fog.

Some days I bet my brother should start up a job as a psychic. I wonder if he only is able to pick into my thoughts this well.

"Stop reading me."

"Why would I do that?"

I glare at him under the hood of the long red velvet cloak I'm wearing. If he knows I'm glaring, there is no sign on his face that shows it. His exquisite silver eyes, that match mine, just dance under the light of the torches that frame the gates of Skyhold. I continue to look at my spitting image; his long white hair, is pulled back into a pony tail, and the paleness of his skin could win a competition against the snow blowing down upon us. Though, the same could be said for me.

It's hard to believe that the only man that I've ever let into my life was my brother. More sad than anything. You would think by now we would have made friends in our lives; I guess owing people our lives to the end would put a damper on things; wouldn't it?

My brother and I have been together since the beginning; knowing my luck? My brother and I will die together. The secrets that bind us together, die together.

Finally I heard the gates to Skyhold creak as they began to open. My heart stops for a minute. Fear? No, I've done thing long enough to not care whether I live or die. So what is it that grips my heart? A premonition? I shake my head. Not that time for thoughts to bring me down.

A man, fully armored emerges from the gates to the magnificent stronghold. I note the blonde curls upon his head, the red coloured fur that frames his face, the scar upon his lip. For a human, he is definitely stunning. I bet with the armor off he would have a body to match the hotness of his amber eyes. "Commander Cullen", he nods his head as he introduces himself.

A smile curves my lips, "Raven, and this is my brother Rais. I believe Ambassador Josephine is expecting us to be the entertainment in an event of sorts?"

"Ah!" Cullen remarks, his hand gestures us to follow him. "You'll forgive the guards at the gate then," he began as he led us into the stronghold. "We aren't used to uh…. such exotic company from the Tuatha De Danann of the Orlais".

"Exotic is one way to put it," I smiled. I could see the blush forming on his cheeks as he turned to hide it. My eyes narrowed, my smiled widened. Advantage guaranteed. He thought an elf, a mage elf, to be attractive? "Though, with Ferelden as close to Orlais as it is, we can hardly call it exotic Commander".

The silence fell upon us, my brother so silent he would make dwarves happy to call him stone. Cullen coughed slightly, breaking the silence and once again gesturing a hand towards a room off what looked like an Inn.

"These will be your quarters for tonight after the celebration. I hope you find them suitable. If there are any problems or you have questions Ambassador Josephine will be available. You'll find her in the Inn that's next door".

"Thank you Commander, you have been a great help. The Inquisitor is lucky to have someone has handsome as you to command the army". I whisper it with a small wink at the end. A blush tinges his cheeks.

"Yes… Thanks… If you'll excuse me."

I chuckle at the flustered Commander as he saunters away… Sauntering, that's hard to do naturally for man, made his demeanor all the more sexy.

"Don't get involved," Rais reminded me.

"I know."

"You would destroy him…."

"I'm about to destroy them all…"


End file.
